Untold
by Ninde.88
Summary: Gray agitó de manera distraída su cerveza. —Vamos –sugirió con sorna–. Imagina, por un instante, que llegas a casa, y encuentras una simple nota de Lucy (con una horrible letra, por cierto), donde te dice que se marcha, y que cuides de los demás. Después, te encuentras con que todos, han decidido marcharse también. Así que, cuando quieres caer en la cuenta, te has quedado solo.
1. Untold - Parte I

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

·

Eran muchos los pensamientos que se me acumulaban en la cabeza. Todo había pasado con una lentitud desconocida, y a la vez con una rapidez pasmosa. La despedida, la disolución, y finalmente… el vacío. Porque así era como lo sentía. Cuando había encontrado la carta de despedida, había sentido tal vacío, que le había retorcido las entrañas. Había corrido, y corrido, y al final, solo había encontrado la nada. Se había quedado sola. Otra vez.

Sus recuerdos de aquel lapso de tiempo, eran difusos. Como si su propio cerebro se esforzase por borrarlos u omitirlos. Había encerrado todos aquellos sentimientos que no quería afrontar, en lo más profundo de si misma. Porque dolían. Dolían demasiado, tal vez. Se habían ido. _Él_ , se había ido. Sin ella.

Aquel día, cuando las llamas habían envuelto al estadio, había reconocido ese calor. No era un fuego asfixiante, u agobiante. Era cálido, y sobre todo, familiar. Era _él_. En su inconsciente, reconocería esa calidez en cualquier parte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sin ella? Se lo había querido preguntar muchas veces. En parte, conocía los motivos de su partida. Quería hacerse fuerte. Quería protegerlos. A todos. Típico de él. Por otra parte… su mente se negaba a aceptarlos.

Agarró la pluma con más fuerza. Se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, intentando continuar su novela. A una parte de si misma, le daba vergüenza reconocer que desde que él se había marchado, no había vuelto a escribir. Ni una sola palabra. La inspiración, se había ido. Él se la había llevado. Sintió como un sutil sonrojo trepaba por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. No solo se había llevado su inspiración, pensó con furia, sino que también se había llevado… _más_ cosas.

No le había reprochado. No regaños, no lágrimas, no nada. ¿Tenía derecho? Bueno, era su compañera de equipo. Pero no era nada más. Con Natsu siempre eran así las cosas. Avanzando, pero a la vez sin avanzar. No sabía como hacerlo. No sabía como afrontarlo. Era desmedido lo que sentía por ese cabeza cuadrada, y a veces la asfixiaba, haciéndola sentir débil frente a él. A veces, se sentía tan frustrada, que tenía que apretar los dientes y desviar la mirada, para evitar saltar sobre él y molerlo a golpes. Y es que, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan complicado? Se empeñaba una y otra vez en mostrar esa sonrisa con todos esos dientes blancos, demostrando que todo estaba bien.

Pero… no lo estaba.

Muy en el fondo… ella no estaba bien.

La indignación, y el dolor, eran como un veneno que se le había adherido a todas las venas, recorriéndola sin control. Y habían vuelto. Habían vuelto a casa. Todos habían vuelto. Y ella, se había vuelto a sentir en casa. Pero… ¿Y ese vacío? No se había ido. Esa indignación se le enroscaba en la boca de su estómago, y levantaba la cabeza cual serpiente, cada vez que él aparecía con su estúpida sonrisa alegre y socarrona.

—¡Oe! ¡Luce!

Y ahí estaba. Esa furia que la relamía la garganta, con solo escuchar su voz risueña. Y tuvo que apretar la pluma con más fuerza, al punto de hacerla crujir a causa de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. No levantó la mirada. Conocía perfectamente dónde estaba, y la cara que tendría. Encaramado al alfeizar de su ventana, y mirándola de manera entusiasmada.

—¡Luceee~! –repitió el tragafuegos, intentando llamar su atención.

Ella tuvo que fruncir la boca, en un intento desesperado porque él se agotara, y terminara marchándose. No tenía ánimos. No quería soltar a borbotones los pensamientos que se le acumulaban en la cabeza. Dos semanas. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto, y él actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Como si nunca la hubiera dejado sola ¡Pero sí que había pasado! ¡Había pasado, y ahora ella no sabía qué hacer para que la indignación se marchara por donde había venido!

El Dragon Slayer resopló, aburrido, y saltó al interior del apartamento, para contemplarla con los brazos cruzados. ¡Le estaba ignorando deliberadamente!

—¡Lucy! –alzó de nuevo la voz, sintiendo como la indignación empezaba a embargarle, al ver que la rubia ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su llamada.

¿¡Pero que bicho la había picado!? Frunció el ceño, al advertir como ella mantenía la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, y como arrugaba la boca en un gesto tenso. Desde que habían vuelto, ella no hacía nada más que actuar de manera extraña, cuando únicamente él se encontraba a su alrededor. Puede que ella pensara que él no se había dado cuenta, pero notaba como la tensión emanaba de ella, de manera descomunal y precipitada, cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de ella. No lo entendía. ¿¡Qué estaba mal con ella!?

— _Probablemente, ella sea la que más haya sufrido, cerebro de lava._

En un destello, recordó las palabras que Gray le había dicho la tarde anterior, tras consultar con él la actitud extraña de la maga estelar. No sabía que estaba mal, y parecía que estaba evitándole a más no poder. Así que aquella tarde, no había podido evitar airearlo de manera frustrada.

— _Que demonios…_ –masculló irritado, contemplando como el perfil de la maga estelar abandonaba el salón del gremio, tras levantarse después de que él tomara asiento en la misma mesa.

Gray suspiró, y puso los ojos en blanco. Dio un trago a su cerveza con parsimonia, y se le quedó mirando con actitud aburrida. — _De verdad que no te enteras de nada._

Natsu no pudo evitar que la venita de la frente empezara a hinchársele de manera súbita, y le clavó la mirada, con una ceja temblándole. — _¿Qué coño dices, muñeco?_

Gray señaló el perfil de la maga estelar, que justo abandonaba el salón por las puertas, con un movimiento de cabeza. — _Lucy_ –apuntó directamente–. _Está dolida. ¿No lo ves?_

No había podido evitar apretar las mandíbulas, rechinando los dientes. — _¿Qué coño quieres que vea?_ –espetó molesto– _Casi no me mira_ –apretó los puños de la frustración– _. No ha querido siquiera tomar un encargo con Happy y conmigo. Y las pocas veces que coincidimos, desaparece sin más._

El muñeco de nieve volvió a suspirar, aburrido, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. — _Has probado a preguntarte, ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera sido al revés?_

El tragafuegos abrió la boca para contestarle, pero sin embargo, no emitió sonido alguno.

Gray agitó de manera distraída su cerveza. — _Vamos_ –sugirió con sorna–. _Imagina, por un instante, que llegas a casa y encuentras una simple nota de Lucy (con una letra horrible, por cierto), donde te dice que se marcha, y que cuides de los demás. E inevitablemente después, te encuentras con que todos, han decidido marcharse también. Así que, cuando quieres caer en la cuenta, te has quedado solo. No me refiero al hecho de quedarte solo la mañana tras una noche de fiesta, porque todos están de resaca. Me refiero, al hecho de verte solo. No familia. No trabajo. No hogar. No nada._

Natsu no pudo evitar respirar de manera agitada e inquieta. Él lo había hecho por el bien de todos. Sobre todo, por el bien de _ella_. ¡Lo necesitaba! Necesitaba ser fuerte para poder protegerlos. Para poder proteger _la_.

— _Sé porqué decidiste hacerlo. Pero eso no significa, que ella lo vea de la misma manera_ –volvió a encogerse de hombros– _. Pero ¡Ey!_ –aseguró, como si no le importase lo más mínimo– _A ella no la debes explicaciones. No sois nada, excepto compañeros._

— _Cállate_ –la ira le había comprimido la cabeza sin poder evitarlo, ante el último comentario. Ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta, de que se había levantado de golpe, con el cuerpo temblándole, y los puños contraídos.

Gray esbozó una sonrisa torcida. — _Vaya…_ –silbó divertido– a _lo mejor, tengo más idea de la que crees. Pero oye_ –debatió al aire, sin el más mínimo interés–, _no pasa nada. Estoy seguro de que Lucy se adaptará a cualquier otro compañero. Es muy, muy sociable_ –aseguró en tono burlesco.

Lo que el usuario de creación de hielo no había previsto, es que el tragafuegos se abalanzaría sobre él, y engancharía la cadena que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello en un puño, con tal violencia, que amenazaría con partirle también el cuello en caso de que ejerciese más presión.

Contempló, asombrado en su totalidad, como los ojos verdes de su compañero amenazaban con oscura violencia, presos de una turbación sin igual. — _No_ –Gray evitó boquear, atónito, ante el tono gutural que surgía de la garganta del tragafuegos–. _Ella es mi compañera. De nadie más, ¿Lo entiendes? Mi. compañera. Mía._

Hasta que unos brazos habían surgido tras su espalda, y lo habían tenido que separar del imbécil del cabeza de cucurucho.

— _¿¡Se puede saber que coño os pasa!?_ –espetó Macao al aire– _¡Vosotros nunca os peleáis de esa manera, así que calmaos un poco, hombre!_

Wakaba, que se había tirado sobre Gray para sujetarle, sentía como el muchacho de pelo negro forcejeaba para abalanzarse sobre el tragafuegos. — _¿¡Qué pasa, eh!?_ –aireó hacia el tragafuegos, indignado– _¡No será para ti, porque eres incapaz de reconocértelo a ti mismo, pero tampoco será para nadie más, ¿Verdad?! ¡Valiente gilipollas eres!_

Natsu, iracundo en su totalidad, y con una especie de bruma colapsándole el cerebro, se había quitado de encima a Macao con una facilidad pasmosa, y se había abalanzado sobre Gray y Wakaba, encendido en su totalidad.

Y habían terminado montando un follón de pelea sin precedentes, hasta que Erza había aparecido, y casi había tenido que desnucarlos a ambos, para que parasen.

Suspiró hastiado ante el recuerdo, y clavó la mirada sobre la maga estelar. Esto iba a terminar, e iba a terminar ahora. Porque lo decía él, y porque le daba la gana. No soportaría ni un segundo más el hecho de que ella le ignorara. No podía soportarlo. Era superior a él.

—Lucy.

Ella se tensó, inquieta. El tono de voz, había cambiado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Natsu se había acercado a ella en dos zancadas, y le había arrebatado el cuaderno, lanzándolo de cualquier forma a la otra punta de la habitación.

—Joder, te estoy hablando –masculló hastiado.

Y Lucy no había podido aguantarlo más. Eran tantas cosas las que se había guardado, que sabía que el mínimo detonante la haría estallar sin limitación alguna. Había intentado evitarlo durante semanas, pero aquí estaba él, dispuesto a buscar pelea. ¡Muy bien, pues eso iba a tener!

—¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo!? –espetó airada, y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, para quedar a su altura.

—¿¡Conmigo!? –rebatió hastiado– ¡Llevas días ignorándome, joder! ¿¡Que coño te pasa!?

—¿¡Y a ti que te importa!? Si estoy de mal humor, o si no me apetece hablar contigo, ¡No lo hago y punto! ¡No tengo porque hacerlo solo porque tú quieras!

—¿¡Desde cuando te comportas así!? –vociferó hastiado– ¡Ni siquiera quieres tomar encargos conmigo, y quiero saber porque, y quiero saberlo ahora!

—¡Tú, tú y tú! ¡Para no variar! –desvarío con exasperación– ¿Tienes en cuenta alguna vez a los demás? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta– Pues yo te lo diré: ¡No! –contrajo los puños con fuerza– ¿Cuentas con los demás? ¡Tampoco! ¡Haces y deshaces a tu voluntad, sin importarte las consecuencias, o sin pararte a pensar si podrás hacer daño a alguien! ¡Pues enhorabuena! –hizo un ademán con el brazo, descontrolada– ¡Esta vez, me lo has hecho a mí! ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Te fuiste! –hipó, empezando a perder la fuerza del enfado– ¡Y ahora vuelves como si nada, y pretendes hacer como si nada hubiese pasado! ¡Pues lo lamento! –sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban traicioneras.

Con los hombros temblándole, advirtió como Natsu se había quedado paralizado frente a ella, pálido como el papel. ¡Ahí lo tenía! ¡Quería la verdad, y se la había dado! ¡Y dolía, maldita sea! ¡No veas si dolía!

El tragafuegos ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo, y contrajo un puño. —Yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Lucy. No sabía que el gremio se disol…

La rubia se apartó de un manotazo las lágrimas. Había destaponado el veneno, y ahora se sentía incapaz de volver a taparlo. —¡Me da igual! –aseguró–. Lo hecho, hecho está –masculló con voz más debil–. Querías saberlo, ¿no? Pues ahí lo tienes.

Iracunda, se bajó de la cama con soltura, y pasó de largo, hasta que sintió como una mano, que desprendía un agradable calorcito, la sujetaba de un brazo. Apretó los dientes de pura frustración. Puede que su puño no se encendiera, pero como no la soltase, iba a estrellárselo directamente en su bonita cara, a pesar de lo enamorada que estaba de él. Loke se había burlado muchas veces de ella, asegurándola que todo lo malo terminaba pegándose, incluyendo la irascibilidad. Al final, iba a tener que darle la razón.

—Puede que no me creas –aseguró la voz del dragon slayer tras su espalda, puesto que se negaba a darse la vuelta para mirarlo–. Pero te aseguro que no me resultó fácil. Aún así, necesitaba hacerlo. No voy a permitirme perder a nadie más. No _puedo_.

" _Sobre todo a ti. A ti, menos que nadie. Aunque me odies por ello."_

Ella dejó caer los hombros, agotada, pero continuó sin mirarlo. —Tomaste una decisión, y la acepté. Pero… –dudó– esa decisión, no me incluía a mí. Y _eso_ , es lo que más me duele.

Con dolor, sintió como la mano que la apresaba del brazo comenzaba a aflojar, como si justo hubiese perdido la fuerza. Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que la mano la soltó por completo.

Cuando la presión de la garganta empezó a remitir, volvió a sentirse con fuerzas para enfrentarlo de nuevo, así que se giró, con la decisión enmarcándole las líneas del rostro.

No pudo evitar boquear de la impresión, al encontrarse únicamente con las cortinas de la ventana abierta, que se ondeaban ligeramente, a causa de la brisa que las mecía.

Natsu, se había ido.

·

·

N/A: Vosotros decidís si la continúo, o la dejo aquí.

Muchos me habéis preguntado en mi historia de _Pieces_ , qué es lo que opinaba respecto a la partida de Natsu, y como se lo había tomado Lucy.

Pues bien, aquí tenéis mi respuesta. Este fragmento, podéis situarlo justo donde el manga se encuentra ahora. Todos han vuelto. Todos felices, sin problemas… ¿En serio? Ay, ay. Diré lo que comenté en una ocasión anterior.

Es obvio que a Lucy le ha dolido. No lo saca a relucir ahora, porque creo que no se siente con el suficiente derecho como para reclamar a Natsu por ello, pero creo que si en algún momento, y más adelante, discuten, y ella se sienta bajo presión, va a soltarlo a borbotones como si fuese un veneno. Y la discusión va a ser _muy_ gorda. Natsu y Lucy tienen esa complejidad, y es que para ellos, todo es muy contenido. Es como si se reprimiesen constantemente por no profundizar, y por no ir más allá.

Así lo veo yo, así que, ¿Qué me decís? ¿Saco la segunda parte?

Nindë.


	2. Untold - Parte II

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Untold: Parte II

·

Sintiendo una fuerte bruma dentro de mi cabeza, di un manotazo al reloj de mi mesilla de noche, sin consideración alguna. Las tres y media de la madrugada. Señor, ¿¡Quien demonios amenazaba con tirar abajo la puerta de su casa a esas horas!?

Unos nuevos golpes la acuciaron a levantarse rápidamente de la cama, y se lanzó al pasillo, tambaleándose a causa del sueño que aún tenía. No hacia ni una hora que se había ido a dormir, puesto que se había quedado escribiendo. Escribir era algo que habitualmente la relajaba. Remarcaba el «habitualmente». Últimamente, no la relajaba _nada_.

Tropezó con el pequeño escalón de su entrada, provocando que casi cayera sobre la puerta, y aun con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño, y con un humor de mil demonios, quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de golpe, con el instinto asesino en su punto más álgido.

Lamentablemente, nada la había preparado para lo que encontraría a continuación.

—¿¡Gray!?

El usuario de creación de hielo, se encontraba justo en el umbral de su puerta, con el brazo de alguien alrededor de su cuello, cargándolo a cuestas. El brazo de otra persona. Una persona, por cierto, con despeinados cabellos rosas.

 _Ay, madre._

—¡Io! ¡Lucy! –saludó con alegría el muchacho de cabello negro–. ¿Qué tal?

¡Santo cielo! El olor a vodka que inevitablemente la golpeó, casi la despertó por completo. —¿¡Pero que…!? –contempló, con incredulidad, como la cabeza del dragon slayer miraba al suelo en peso muerto–. ¿¡Se puede saber de donde salís!?

Gray soltó una risa divertida. —Pues del gremio, ¿De donde sino?

La rubia tuvo que reprimir el impulso de gruñir. —¿¡Del gremio!? ¡Por todos los cielos, parecéis recién salidos de una despedida de soltero!

Gray volvió a reír tontamente. —¡Había que celebrar, mujer!

Lucy frunció la boca en un gesto tenso, y apretó la mano contra el marco de su puerta. —Celebrar, ¿El qué?

El mago de hielo bufó, y se encogió de hombros. —No sé. La llegada del verano, debatir sobre si los pechos de Evergreen son o no postizos, el hecho de que después del jueves viene el viernes… –comenzó a enumerar con la vista entornada.

La maga estelar contuvo el impulso de mandarlos a volar de un puñetazo, y se llevó la mano a la frente, con completa exasperación. —Fenomenal, Gray –aireó con cansancio–. ¿Y se puede saber que demonios haces aquí, aporreando la puerta de mi casa, a estas horas? –masculló enervada.

Gray se encogió nuevamente de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa, y haciendo caso omiso a la rubia, accedió al apartamento, y dejó caer el cuerpo del inconsciente tragafuegos sobre el sofá. Con pavor, Lucy adivinó las intenciones del mago de hielo, y casi se lanzó sobre él para detenerlo.

—Gray –comenzó aterrorizada–, Gray no puede quedarse aquí, en serio, no es una buena idea.

El chico la miró con suspicacia, levantando una ceja. —¿Estás acompañada? –cuestionó.

Lucy boqueó de la impresión, y un sonrojo furioso trepó por sus mejillas. —¿¡Qué!? ¡No, jolines, no seas animal! Es solo que… –dudó, guardando silencio por unos momentos– ¿¡Por qué lo has traído aquí!? –consultó, sintiéndose acorralada.

El usuario de magia de creación de hielo miró hacia otro lado, como debatiendo consigo mismo. —Era lo que más cerca quedaba.

Lucy contrajo las manos en puños, y rechinó los dientes. —Mientes.

El mago de hielo bufó irritado, con la exasperación bailándole en la mirada. —Escucha, lleva toda la noche balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, y me tiene de los nervios. Lleva tres días con un humor de mil demonios, y si vuelvo a verle poner ojos de cachorrito abandonado cada vez que oye tu nombre, me tirare por la ventana, joder.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza. ¿Cachorrito abandonado? ¿¡Natsu!? ¡Por dios, era como si alguien le dijera que se había tropezado con un dragón zamarreando un sonajero!

Gray se tambaleó, a causa del inevitable efecto del alcohol. —Arregladlo –ordenó sin miramientos–. Me da igual lo que hagáis, o lo mucho que os gritéis, pero hacedlo. Me tenéis de los nervios. Ambos –amenazó.

Lucy tragó en seco, e intentó apelar a la parte consciente (la poca que seguramente le quedaba) y humana de su compañero y amigo. —Gray, por favor…

Gray alzó el pulgar, feliz de la vida. —Genial, Lucy, gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Y aún tambaleante, abandonó su apartamento, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco. Sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lucy ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar chillar de la frustración ¡Maldita sea! Inevitablemente posó la vista sobre el dragon slayer de fuego. Tener a un Natsu borracho en su sofá, definitivamente era lo peor que podía ocurrirle en esos momentos. Bueno, al menos estaba inconsciente.

Ante su último pensamiento, frunció el ceño con gravedad. Hasta donde ella llegaba, el alcohol no era algo que afectara en demasía al tragafuegos. Por lo que sabía, su cuerpo quemaba y asimilaba el alcohol a una velocidad desorbitada. Su ceño se frunció con más profundidad. ¿¡Cuánto había bebido!?

 _Lleva toda la noche balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, y me tiene de los nervios._

Lucy se mordió el labio en un tic nervioso, y suspiró, pasándose los dedos entre sus cabellos. ¿Tanto había bebido? ¿Por qué? Natsu no era de los que más bebían. Y mira que en el gremio, algunos bebían… _bastante_ , por decirlo de algún modo.

 _Lleva tres días con un humor de mil demonios._

Ella también. Tres días. Tres días desde que se habían peleado, y casi no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Estaba siendo un infierno, porque jamás habría imaginado la magnitud de cuanto la afectaría.

 _Verle poner ojos de cachorrito abandonado, cada vez que oye tu nombre._

Mierda.

 _Cada vez que oye tu nombre._

 _Cada vez que oye tu nombre._

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansada en su totalidad, y se acercó al tragafuegos con pasos sosegados. Su figura desprendía un aroma demoledor a whisky de fuego. Reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa. Conocía de antemano que esa, era su bebida favorita. Y en parte, no la sorprendía en absoluto. Giró con suavidad su cuerpo para que quedase boca arriba, provocando que él entreabriera los ojos a causa del movimiento, y le clavara la mirada, aún desorientado.

—¿ _Luce_?

Lucy sintió como un escalofrío la recorría por todas y cada una de sus extremidades. Él no tenía ni idea, pero cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera, provocaba que su cuerpo se revolucionara sin ningún control.

—¿Tú también has venido? –consultó con inocencia infantil, y aun con los ojos entreabiertos.

Lucy tuvo que aguantar una pequeña risa, y alzó las cejas en un gesto irónico. —Claro, ¿Por qué no? Cuantos más, mejor.

Natsu asintió, sin poder estar más de acuerdo. —Has sido rápida.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco ante su tono pastoso y gutural. —Natsu, estas en mi casa.

—Oh –revoloteó los ojos, parando el gesto en un instante, a causa del mareo–. Entonces, tu casa es muy rápida.

Esta vez, Lucy no pudo evitar la carcajada, provocando que Natsu la mirara sumido en una especie de nostalgia. —La echaba de menos.

La rubia le contempló con curiosidad. —¿Echar de menos, el qué?

Él inspiró con profundidad. —Tu risa.

Por segunda vez en la noche, ella boqueó de la impresión, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada, a causa de la intensidad abrasadora con que la observaba. —Voy a preparar algo de café, te sentará bien –musitó.

Una mano, que desprendía un agradable calorcito, la sujeto de un brazo, impidiéndola moverse del sitio. —No, espera –murmuró–. Odio no estar contigo. No puedo soportarlo. No estoy acostumbrado. Me aburro. Sin ti, se ha vuelto aburrido.

Lucy cerró los ojos, abatida por sus palabras. —Natsu, no es el mejor momento. Maña…

—Ahora –demandó con fuerza, a la vez que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre el sofá–. No quiero estar así más tiempo. Lo odio. No te haces una idea de cuanto. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, que hasta me duele. Me duele aquí.

La rubia sintió como la respiración la abandonaba, al ver que el tragafuegos se golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran recorriéndole las mejillas sin control.

—No, espera –balbuceó, aún preso de los efectos del exceso de licor–, por favor, no llores. No sé que hacer cuando lloras –acunó su rostro entre sus manos, con turbación–. Yo solo quería poder protegeros. Quiero protegerte. _Necesito_ protegerte.

Ella comenzó a llorar sin remedio. —Puedo llegar a entenderlo –hipó, con los hombros temblándole–, pero… es demasiado. No tienes que protegerme.

—Aunque no quisieras, lo haría. Aunque no me mires, ni me hables, lo haría –descendió su cabeza, hasta que su frente reposó sobre la de ella, y cerró los ojos–. Tú… significas demasiado para mí, _Luce_. Y creo que _él_ lo sabe.

Lucy volvió a hipar, estupefacta. —¿Qué? –susurró– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo continuar, porque una boca, que desprendía un agradable calorcito, había comenzado a acariciar la suya con una suavidad inaudita. Suspiró, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, para darle mejor acceso.

No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la daba igual. ¡Se trataba de Natsu, por todos los cielos! ¡Natsu la estaba besando! No podía. Estaría soñando, eso era. Despertaría, y se encontraría con su reloj en la mesilla de noche. El corazón se le encogería de la pena, al reconocer que había vuelto a soñar con él sin remedio. Porque la había atrapado entre sus fauces, cual dragón hambriento y descontrolado. Rozaba, mordía, y succionaba, volviéndola loca, y queriendo más. Porque había comenzado a respirar de manera agitada. Y él también. Oh, él también. ¿Sería efecto del alcohol?

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, y se separó de un empujón, cayendo al suelo de culo. ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Eran amigos, y él se encontraba en un estado de evidente embriaguez! Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo de la intensidad, y como su pecho subía y bajaba de manera descontrolada, a causa de la agitación.

Levantó el rostro, y advirtió como Natsu la contemplaba, con su mirada enturbiada, y con una intensidad descomunal retorciéndose allí dentro. Y tuvo que tragar en seco, de la impresión. Sin pararse un segundo, Natsu se abalanzó sobre ella, cual cazador experimentado y audaz, para mantenerla prisionera entre su cuerpo firme, y el suelo.

Lucy quiso decir algo, pero su garganta se comprimió al sentir como la nariz de Natsu jugueteaba sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Tú también lo has sentido, ¿verdad? –musitó, medio ido–. Está ahí. _Siempre_ ha estado ahí. Ha empezado a resultar incontrolable… –debatió al aire consigo mismo.

—Natsu… –musitó Lucy, con el cuerpo temblándole a causa de la intensidad de la situación.

Sentía como todos sus músculos, se clavaban contra los suyos. Su nariz rozaba la piel de su cuello, mientras su cadera se acoplaba contra la suya, como si se encontrasen ávidas por reconocerse. Algo que agitaba en su vientre de pura necesidad, y la retorcía la entrañas en busca de más. Lo quería. Quería todo.

Reprimió un respingo, cuando sintió como una mano ascendía por su pierna, hasta colarse bajo su pantaloncillo de dormir. Y presintió que entraría en combustión espontánea de un momento a otro. ¡Joder, que estaban en el suelo del salón de su apartamento! ¡La cama estaba a unos metros! ¡Solo a unos pocos!

—Natsu –gimió incontrolada.

Durante un segundo, la mano exploradora se mantuvo quieta, otorgándola unos instantes para intentar que el oxigeno volviese a llegar a su cerebro. Su pecho subía y bajaba, descontrolado, mientras que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, en una sensación extraña, pero a la vez placentera. Controló de nuevo su respiración como pudo, pero Natsu parecía haberse quedado paralizado.

—Natsu –musitó.

Esperó.

Tragó, sintiendo la garganta reseca en su totalidad.

—¿Natsu?

Una respiración. Una respiración tranquila y sosegada mecía el pecho del tragafuegos, sumido en un apacible sueño. Lucy parpadeó varias veces, de la impresión. Dormido. ¡Natsu se había quedado dormido! Una parte de su cerebro quiso vociferar de la indignación. ¿¡COMO PODÍA QUEDARSE DORMIDO EN…!?

Liberando un brazo, se llevó la mano al rostro, con los nervios destrozados. ¡Debería alegrarse! ¿¡Y si hubiesen seguido!? ¿¡Hasta donde…!? Ay, dios. Sabia, perfectamente, dónde y cómo habrían terminado. Sin duda alguna. Un sentimiento de desilusión la golpeó levemente, chocando contra uno de alivio. No sabía si enfadarse, o alegrarse.

Dios, que noche tan larga estaba resultando ser…

·

·

Arrugó los ojos, y se llevó un brazo a los ojos, intentando que la claridad dejara de retumbarle en el cerebro. Joder, quería morir. Tenía un maldito zumbido que chirriaba dentro de su cerebro, que le provocaba a lanzarse desde el balcón de un séptimo piso.

¿Dónde estaba? Entreabrió un ojo, y echó un leve vistazo alrededor. Él conocía ese saloncito. Incluso el sofá donde estaba, y la manta de alegres colores que tenía echada por encima. Reconocería todo eso en cualquier parte.

 _¡Joder, ¿Qué…?!_

—¿Natsu?

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el mareo que le revolvió el estomago, tras girar el cuello bruscamente, al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Volvió a abrir los ojos (más despacito), hasta contemplar a la maga estelar apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, enfundada en un sencillo pijama corto de dormir azul marino, con estrellitas estampadas.

 _Madre mía, que bien la sienta el maldito pija…_

—¿Lucy? –cuestionó, aun levemente desorientado.

La rubia inspiró suavemente, y se acercó con pasos suaves, hasta reposar una taza, que contenía algún tipo de líquido calentito y humeante, sobre la mesilla que se encontraba justo en frente del sofá donde se encontraba tirado. A continuación, se sentó en la orilla del sofá, y le contempló con cautela.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Él titubeó. —Creo que tengo el cerebro hecho migas –el sonido de su propia voz le retumbaba en el cerebro, y sin embargo, la de ella le resultaba tranquilizadora para sus sentidos. Curioso, pensó.

Lucy volvió a coger la taza, y se lo acercó con decisión al tragafuegos. —Tómate esto, creo te sentará bien.

Natsu enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué es?

La rubia frunció la boca. —Una infusión para el dolor de cabeza, pesado –masculló–. He oído que esta hierba funciona bastante bien.

El dragon slayer de fuego sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos, para después agarrar la taza con decisión, y tomársela de un trago. La rubia boqueó de la impresión, intentando detenerlo.

—¡Pero que estaba caliente! –demandó, incrédula.

Natsu arqueó una ceja con suspicacia. —¿En serio?

La rubia se sonrojó con suavidad, y resopló hastiada. —Es verdad. Se me olvidada que estoy hablando con: «Eh, estoy encendido».

Natsu no pudo evitar una risa fresca al aire, pero segundos después, se lamentó profundamente, tras la punzada en seco que sintió en la sien. Advirtió como Lucy se retorcía las manos de manera inquieta y nerviosa, y no puedo evitar arquear una ceja con suspicacia.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Lucy no pudo contener un respingo, y empezó a revolotear la mirada por toda la habitación, evitando a toda costa posarla sobre él. —¿Qué? No –volvió a sonrojarse–. No, no. Aun es temprano, eh… –dudó–. Creo que voy a volver a echarme a dormir un rato. Puedes descansar un poco más, si quieres.

El tragafuegos frunció la boca. —¿Continuas enfadada conmigo? –espetó con voz seca.

La maga estelar abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no emitió palabra alguna. Suspiró con profundidad, y cerró los ojos. —No –declaró–. Me ha dolido, no voy a negarlo, pero creo que… no estoy enfadada.

Él inspiró con profundidad, y esbozó una sonrisa que enseñó la hilera entera de dientes blancos. —Entonces, ¿Puedo dormir contigo en tu cama?

Contrario a lo que él imaginaba, la rubia se sonrojó profundamente, y saltó del sofá en un brinco apresurado. —¿Cómo? –preguntó al aire– No, no, para nada. ¡Ni hablar! –medio tartamudeo.

Natsu la contempló, estupefacto, con ingenua curiosidad bailándole en la mirada. —¿Qué ocurre? Ni que fuera la primera vez, _Luce_.

Ella continuó sonrojándose, al punto de entrar en combustión. —¡Por eso mismo! ¡Por si acaso! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada– Ay, madre, ya no se ni lo que estoy diciendo… –murmuró consigo misma.

Se dio la vuelta, deseando volatilizarse y desaparecer de su presencia, para que todo quedara en una anécdota remota y sin importancia, hasta que la risa suave de Natsu la distrajo.

—Que descanses. Yo también lo haré. No quiero correr el riesgo de quedarme _dormido_.

Lucy frenó en seco, aun de espaldas, y abrió los ojos con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta con la rapidez de un huracán, pero Natsu se había vuelto a acomodar en su sofá, con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

 _Un momento…_

Tragó en seco, con el cuerpo temblándole de la impresión.

 _Él… ¿Lo recordaba?_

·

·

N/A: vuestros deseos, son órdenes para mí.

Y por consiguiente, mis finales también, por supuesto ^3^. ¡Menudo recibimiento ha tenido esta historia corta! No me lo habría imaginado en ningún momento. Lo cierto, es que esta idea llevaba revoloteando en mi cabeza durante un tiempo, y como muchos me habíais preguntado qué opinaba al respecto, pues surgió esta historia corta.

He tenido un fuerte debate conmigo misma, sobre como evolucionarían estos dos. Me dije a mi misma, que Natsu no sería de los que se arrastrarían por un perdón, porque él lo ha hecho creyendo en el bien de todos. Así que aquí lo tenéis. Pensé, ¿de qué manera podrían resolverlo? Y la idea del alcohol brotó en mi cerebro con la fuerza de un relámpago. Nuestro Natsu… no es tan tonto como nos parece, ¿eh? Es que este chico es mucho, mucho más suspicaz, o por lo menos, así lo veo yo. Me encanta utilizar a Gray. Es un personaje al que me adapto con muchísima facilidad, porque tenemos personalidades parecidas, salvo en lo del nudismo, claro xD.

Y como siempre, he querido dejarlo en una situación inconclusa. Avanzando, pero sin avanzar. Y sobre todo, conteniéndose por no profundizar más. Así es como siempre lo he visto yo. Muy amigos, si, pero… ahí dentro hay _mucho_ más.

Respecto a los que me habéis preguntado por mi historia de _Pieces_ (que habéis sido bastantes, por cierto). El hecho de actualizar más o menos seguido, se encuentra condicionado por dos factores. El tiempo que disponga para continuar escribiendo, y los comentarios que recibe. Lamentablemente, en los últimos capítulos casi no he tenido reviews, así que estoy planteándome hacer una pausa, porque creo que es porque no os ha gustado, cosa que me mina la confianza en su totalidad.

En cualquier caso, aquí tenéis la segunda parte de _Untold_ , así que espero que a todos os haya gustado. ¡Ah, si! Estoy planteándome escribir una historia con diversos one-shots de esta pareja, así que todas vuestras ideas serán bien recibidas. Sin más que decir, quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que habéis dejado un review. Sin vuestros comentarios, no me habría animado a escribir la segunda parte:

A Rebecca18, Silver full, Mori Summer, Eagle Gold, nadia. rodriguez. 50159, Lucydaisukinatsu, Flor Carmesi, KonekochanTwT, Diane Redfox, Criss G.R, NaLuLove4everL, DianaMs, Kayherine, Guest, akane192530, Guest², Hiyoko-sama, Lunita, fairyfan, Vale-fullbuster, bichitoraro3, y finalmente a mariasimal11.

¡Mil gracias, porque sois los mejores!

Nos leeremos (espero)!

Nindë


End file.
